Author's Note, Spoilers, Question's, Polls and Etc
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: This is basically where I do what I want. Either it's author's notes, to spoilers, to questions and polls. I tell you how I feel about what's going on and spoilers on stories and polls because I feel like it. So hope you all will enjoy! :)
1. Author's Note 1

**Author Note's, Spoilers For Stories, Question's, Polls Etc...**

**Hey guys! So I decided to do something for myself. I'm going to do author's notes and some spoilers for each story I write. You can ask me questions and such and I'll be sure to answer them in this little segment. **

**First off... I would like to put out that I will be writing more and more stories and will be posting them, well trying to post them almost everyday. So I may do ask this one little specific turn out...**

**Please, if you have any rude comments or suggestions, I would be glad if you didn't say them out loud. I know your only trying to state your advice... But people have feelings and feelings leads to having others get hurt...**

**But. You can post on your feelings however you want them, you can post it in the review box. **

**So I would like to inform you that my next story will be a Sam Evans and a Rachel Berry story... The story is called... DRUM ROOOOLLLLL PLEASE...**

**Taking The Train To Get To You...**

**This story will be about how Sam meets Rachel on a train and instantly they fall in love with each other... Now i'll be posting some spoilers for each story even this one... But not just quiet yet. I wanted to do this because I think it would be cool. Also I will be doing Polls on her too. For each story and such! **

**Soooo go ahead and ask questions and such and I will be obligied to answer. I might have spelt that wrong but that's alright. So thanks and hope you all will enjoy my stories! :) **


	2. Quiz Question 1

**Quiz For The Story Weigthless, Storm Warning and The Secrets You Keep**

**In the story Weigthless... How did Santana react to when she saw Brittany? **

**A) Jumped For Joy**

**B) Shocked But Happy**

**C) Angry and Upset**

**Or**

**D) Overwhelmed **

**In the story Storm Warning, what does Santana say and do to Rachel that makes her stay?**

**A) I'm Sorry**

**B) I Love You**

**C) Your We're Right And I Was Wrong**

**Or**

**D) I Made A Mistake**

**In The Story The Secrets That You Keep, who do you think is trying to kill Brittany and Santiago? **

**A) Finn Hudson**

**B) Sam Evans**

**C) Quinn Fabray**

**Or **

**D) All of The Above**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! **


	3. Spoiler 1

**Spoilers For Next New Stories...**

**New story for Fabray... It'll be a genderswap! Here is a little preview of what I want to happen...**

**PREVIEW: Rachel's pregnant. With Quinten's baby. Five years later... They meet again. Rachel doesn't trust him around their five year old. Rachel has the right to keep five year old Matthew away from Quinten. **

**That's all I am saying for this story. Next new story will be a Pezberry story. Here is what's going to happen. **

**PREVIEW: Rachel needs a date to the prom. Santiago really wants to ask her but is to scared. Prom night is in three days. Santiago finallys asks Rachel to the prom. After prom, they go on dates and they start dating. Even through college... **

**Than a Sequal for this story. It'll be called Right Here, Right Now. It just leads off to their life in college, flashbacks. And than it'll go to present day and all goes from there. **

**And the other new story will be a Rachel and Brittany story. I think there called Brittberry. I'm not sure if that's correct but I hope it is. It's called Summer Shade. **

**PREVEIW: Brett heads to Hawaii for the summer and meets Rachel. They start a summer fling and end things right when the summer is over. Than Brett moves to Lima and finaly see's his summer fling. They start hanging out. Going on dates. And once there together they go through there senior year like crazy. And happy endings! **

**That's all I'm going to say for the stories that I'm doing right now. More will be in the future. Also I'll be doing one shots for each couple and maybe even some two shots! Hope you all enjoy my stories! I work really hard on them and it's great to do something you love! :) :) :) :) **


	4. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2 **

**Alright so I've been having a real hard time coming up with a new chapter for my Sebtana story. I can't seem to figure out how to get it were I want it to. So for now That story will be on a HIATUS till I can figure out what I want to do with it. I mean I can kind of see where I want to take the story. But at this moment I can't think of anything. **

**Also some people might have suggested that I should only focus on one pairing in my new story A Night To Remember. I know it's a Pezberry story. But I feel like all the characters should get some notice too, because they barely get any notice in the show. So that's why I'm writing like that so the couples and the characters can have there own story line. I'm thinking of taking the opportunity to take that story to at least more than 40 chapters. And once I hit maybe around 65 chapters I will be doing the Sequal. **

**Also all the Original characters... Including Sam are Juniors. And the rest like Marley and Joe and them are sophmores. I'm including Sugar in there as a sophomore as well. So this is basically like Junior Prom. And I will once they hit senior year I'll start focusing on what the story is about. Some drama and heartache and some surpises after Junior Prom... I'm not going to say anymore of this story because I don't want to give to much away. But if your confused on what grade there in i'll tell you right now. **

**Juniors are... Santiago, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam, Puck, Brittany, Matt, Finn, and Kurt. **

**Sophmores are... Blaine, Joe, Sugar, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Rory, Kitty and Becky Jackson**

**Also I had realised that I had forgoten to include Kurt and Blaine. I will indeed fix my mistakes and I will put some focus on Kaline as well. I know I'm stupid but I forget to put them in the story. Knowing me I'm an idiot. But that's alright. Anyways I hope this was helpful so enjoy the stories! :) **


	5. Author's Note 3

**Authors Note #3**

**Alright... So a lot of you have told me that in my story The Reunion, that I may have mentioned Santana's mom being alive and her having a sister... I'm going to say this once and only once. I'm not going to repeat myself. When I write something, I tend to forget what I'm writing about. I've been so stressed lately that I'm not even thinking straight. I've got work and I've got school coming up.. It's going to be hard to remember what I had written before. So I'm sorry if I intend to confuse you, but don't put your hate on me. I intend to rewrite the stories and make sure that they will make a lot more sense. I know I'm not the best writer in the universe. But please... If you have something hatefull to say. Please don't comment the story. Message me and tell me. But don't put it in the review. **

**I will be reduing The Reunion (Pezberry) and Everything Has Changed (Pezberry) I feel like i've rushed into some things and I want to rewrite em. I want to try something different with them. I basically will write the stories a little more different than the original. They will still have the same titles. But I will be basically be writing different ways to the stories... If that makes sense.**

**If you have any opinions on how I should write better or try to use. Let me know by messaging me. That would be perfect. **

**I will also be doing some rewriting on more of my stories. Including, From Friends To Lovers, and all my Brittana stories... I will also be rewriting my Brochel story too. **

**Now two of my stories are on Hiatus. If you don't know which ones I'll tell you. My Sebtana (Sebastian and Santana) Story and my Brochel (Brody and Rachel) Story. I feel like I need some inspiration on to how to write these. I feel sort of lost sometimes and usually I just have writers block. **

**Anyways. Hope you all enjoy my stories so far. And I will also let you know when I'll be deleting a story and than reuploading it. I'm going to start rewriting Everything has changed tonight. And I'll be deleteing the story in two weeks. Than I'll reupload it and hopefully it'll be better. :) **

**Alright. Thanks for reading! :) **

**Lots of Love From: T (My first name initial) **


	6. Author's Note 4

**Authors Note**

**Alright! I am re writting Everything Has Changed! I am almost done editing the first chapter! Now it won't be like the first time where Santana cheats! This story will be a little bit different! It will still be how i wanted it to be! But Santana will not cheat in this story! I repeat! Santana will not cheat in this story! But I will do something a little different! I will put more drama in the story as I go! And I will make the story longer! So please, once I upload it, I would love to have a lot more reviews! Thank you! **


End file.
